We're Back: A Kirby's Story Part 2
Cast and Explanations *Rex - Kirby (Kirby the Pink Ball and Rex the Orange Tyrannosaurus Rex and both main stars) *Woog - Knuckle Joe (Knuckle Joe the Puncher and Woog the Blue Triceratops) *Dweeb - Bun/Tuff (Bun/Tuff the Brother and Dweeb the Green Parasaurolophus and Knuckle Joe and Woog's best friend) *Elsa - Fumu/Tiff (Fumu/Tiff the Sister and Elsa the Purple Pterodactyl and follow Kirby and Rex's best girlfriend) *Captain Neweyes - Sir Ebrum (Sir Ebrum the Father and Captain Neweyes and both helpful Kirby and Rex) *Vorb - Meta Knight (Meta Knight the Galaxia Sword and Vorb and Sir Ebrum and Captain Neweye's best friend) *Louie - Tokkori (Tokkori the Yellow Bird and Louie the boyfriend) *Cecilia - Ribbon (Ribbon the Fairy and Cecilia the girlfriend) *Stubbs - Escargoon (Escargoon the Snail and Stubbs the Clown following King Dedede and Professor Screweye's best friend) *Professor Screweyes - King Dedede (King Dedede the evil guy and Professor Screweyes the Evil Neweyes both main villains) *Dr. Bleeb - Rick (Rick the Animal and Dr. Bleeb and both helpful) *Buster - Keeby (Keeby the Yellow Ball and Buster the Blue Bird) *Buster's Mother - Lady Like (Lady Like the Mother and Keeby's best friend) *Buster's Father - Knuckles from Sonic X (Knuckles the Echinda and Lady Like's wife.) Transcript (Part 2: The Drop-Off?!) * [Meanwhile, the hot-dog ends. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Knuckle Joe headed to Sir Ebrum's visit and Meta Knight as it rains, the elevator ding sound.] * Sir Ebrum: Greetings friends and welcome to my ship. I'm Sir Ebrum, I live in the far future, where all the species on all the planets have had to learn to get along, eh Meta Knight? * Meta Knight: That's the truth skipper. * Sir Ebrum: I've made a fortune out of my Brain Grain cereal, and now in my golden years, I'm trying to get something back. I'm trying to make a few wishes come true, and to that end, I invented this. [Looks like a wish radio will appeared!] It's a wish radio. With it, I can hear what people are wishing for, especially young people because they wish the loudest, now let me tune into this one station in the middle future. [Getting turn the middle future.] * Kid #1: I wish I had a mustache just like Dad does. * Kid #2: I wish my sister was nicer to me. * Kid #3: I wish all the Kirby characters would be here right now! * Kid #4: I wish I could see a Pink puff-ball. * Kirby: KIRBY? Why, sir, that's me. That's me. * Kid #5: I wish I could see one of those sister. * Tiff: Why that's me, I fly. * Kid #6: I wish I could see a brother. * Tuff: Golly, this is great. * Kid #7: I wish I could see a puncher. * Kid #8: I wish I could see more, dreamland...DREAMLAND! * Knuckle Joe: Son of a meanland, that's us. * Sir Ebrum: That's right that's you. There are a lot of children down in this one particular time that miss you. And they're wishing for you. I've never heard a louder wish. It is, so I gave you all Brain Grain, and now you're smart enough to make up your own minds. * Kirby: Who's that? * Sir Ebrum: They're young people, boys and girls, they want to meet you. What do you say? * Tokkori: Gee, I wish I had a friend. * Kirby: [Pops out the bubble.] We'll do it! * Tuff: Why not? I'd love to. * Tiff: By all means. * Toadette: I wish I had a Thanksgiving hat. * [Sir Ebrum's ship goes up in the air, to the space shuttle. Pulls out the "MIDDLE FUTURE" and somersault shots.] * Meta Knight: [Deep breath.] Oh, excuse me. Sir Ebrum sir, we've arrived! * Sir Ebrum: [Meta Knight whistling] Thank you, Meta Knight. You may open the pod bay doors. * [In the space shuttle are the travel about the valuable lesson.] * Tiff: It's a world cover with jewels. * Kirby: Look at all those lights. * Sir Ebrum: Now there are two people down there you should know about. one person is there to help you. Her name is Rick. * Tiff: I like her face, it's so full of character. * Rick: Welcome, welcome. * Sir Ebrum: She knows you're coming. She needs you to fulfill the wishes of many children. Her address is the museum of natural history. * Kirby: The Museum of Natural History. [winks back] * Sir Ebrum: Now the other person you should know about is my brother, King Dedede. He's cruel and insane, he travels around down in this time causing mischief. He was driven mad by the loss of his eye long ago. [goes red and orange] My advice to you is, find Rick and stay well clear of my dark and unhappy brother, beyond that, just try not to step on anybody. [Knuckle Joe see the lizard and laughing, Meta Knight pick up her parachute and switch to black and purple] Alright, you got there car-ride ready to go, Meta Knight? * Meta Knight: Aye, aye, skipper. * Sir Ebrum: Farewell my friends! [the door open in traps, Kirby, Tuff, Tiff, and Knuckle Joe screamed, stopped, and let him go] * Voice: You gotta be kidding! * Meta Knight: [It was slient. Kirby was no danger at the sign at all with Meta Knight called out.] Arrivederci, good-bye. * All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! * Tuff: [laughed] * [Near to the car-ride, is name his Tokkori the Yellow Bird and a rock a roll, the accidentally orange-car crashed!] * Knuckle Joe: Well, great day in the morning. * Tiff: Woo. * Kirby: Wow. * Tiff: Magnificent. * Tuff: Gee whiz. * Tiff: Who is it? * Tokkori: It's New York City you morons! * Kirby: Woah there, little fella! [Tokkori get in the car, then coughed with water.] * Tuff: Hi, my name's Bun/Tuff. * Knuckle Joe: I'm Knuckle Joe. * Tiff: I'm Fumu/Tiff. * Kirby: The name's Kirby, what's yours? * Tokkori: I think my name is Tokkori, but seeing you is giving me doubts about my brain. What are you guys anyway? * Tiff: Dreamland, actually. * Tokkori: Dreamland, huh? You do got that look. I mean you are big. * Tiff: Well you're very small. * Tokkori: I'm big enough to suit my own purposes, what are you a sister? * Tiff: I'm a sister actually. * Tuff: Well what are you? * Tokkori: I was a runaway to the circus 'till you snails sank me! * Knuckle Joe: What's the circus? * Tokkori: What's the circus? It's the big top leatherhead. Show business you guys ain't lived. Where are you guys going anyways? * Kirby: We're going to the Museum of Natural History? * Tokkori: That's perfect! There's a circus showing in Central Park. One's right by the other. Give me a lift to the circus, take a gander, and cross right over to the museum. Showing up with a pack of dinosaurs should put me in real solid with the ringmaster. What do you say? * Tuff: We'll I'm game! * Knuckle Joe: OK! * Tiff: Certainly! * Kirby: OK, yeah!